


【双Leo】白玫瑰与微光 （1）车

by lksgsz0526



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lksgsz0526/pseuds/lksgsz0526
Summary: 一辆没有什么技术含量的婴儿车





	【双Leo】白玫瑰与微光 （1）车

他看着面前这个人，他什么都不想，被最原始的欲望带领着，将手伸进对方的衣服下摆想去摸他的腰，却被阻止。他将双臂环在吴磊的脖子上“抱我，去楼上。”  
吴磊托住他的屁股，他顺势将两条长腿盘在他的腰上。吴磊觉得自己下身一紧，心想自己真是遇到妖精了。  
自己应该是在做梦。吴磊本以为芭蕾舞都想自己想象的那样高不可攀。然而此刻，那个本该在台上无比精致的领舞男孩，此刻跪坐在自己前面，握着自己的阴茎，给自己手淫。  
吴磊刚刚射过一回，溅了对方一身。做都做了，他又觉得不好意思起来。倒是看那人的样子不太在意。  
只见他站起身，脱下裤子，雪白修长的双腿暴露在吴磊眼前。接着他随意抹下一点吴磊的精液，然后转过身，将手指插进自己的后穴里进行扩张。  
他回过头冲他笑了，吴磊瞬间觉得自己全身的气血都向下涌去，刚射过的那处又有了勃起的趋势。  
看着他的手指在自己的后面进进出出，越来越多的，听见他喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。吴磊再也忍不住了。  
他用力的把那人拉过来让他趴在床上。  
“你玩够了，现在该轮到我了”  
被提前开拓过的花穴泛着水光，一张一翕之间好像有更多的水流出来，仿佛在邀请他的进入一样。  
他玩弄着对方的翘臀，之间划过股缝，掰开那两瓣臀肉“你看，你后面一副发大水的样子啊”在他的耳边说着下流的话，毫不犹豫的提抢进入了他。  
“啊…”突如其来的一下让他忍不住叫出声。  
此刻吴磊的那根在他的后穴里，他甚至可以感受到那些筋络，穴口收缩，穴肉争先恐后的去包裹着粗大的东西。  
“你还真是迫不及待啊…”  
吴磊抽插着，抽出的时候只剩下头部在慢慢戳弄着穴口。然后又狠狠的整根没入。如此反复了十几次。  
“啊…哈，不…不行…”男孩一边颤抖着腰一边向前爬去“太…太深…太深了…”  
可是他马上就被吴磊拉了回来“怎么，一开始不是你先勾引我的吗？现在想跑就没那么容易了。”  
“放过我…好不好…”  
“不好。”  
吴磊让他翻过身，面对着自己，用近乎粗暴的方式吻上他的双唇。一只手玩弄着他的乳头，使它充血挺立。  
他想着，芭蕾舞真是个好东西，他分开他的双腿，是一种常人无法达到的角度。  
他又一次进入到了他的身体里，横冲直撞。直到男孩那变了调得尖叫慢慢地弱了下来。他已经发不出声音了，但还在流泪，眼角绯红。  
吴磊觉得自己爱上了他这幅模样，想让他属于自己。  
但他知道是不可能的。  
他只能把他抱在怀里，期盼着这个夜晚不要过的太快，然后沉沉睡去。


End file.
